The invention relates to a loudspeaker system for a motor vehicle, having at least one loudspeaker.
Loudspeaker systems of this type are known from the general related art. On account of the limited installation conditions, the loudspeaker is placed outside the interior or passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, and the sound waves generated are introduced into the passenger compartment via a pipeline. However, the problem here is that, in the states in which the loudspeaker system is not being operated, undesired noises, for example from the engine compartment, can penetrate into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, since the loudspeaker diaphragm is not capable of ensuring adequate sound damping.
WO 2009/058441 A1 discloses a door-mounted loudspeaker. The loudspeaker thus directly adjoins the passenger compartment.